Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{5}{6}+15\dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} + {15} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {15} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=24 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 24+\dfrac{25}{30}+\dfrac{3}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 24+\dfrac{28}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 24\dfrac{28}{30}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 24\dfrac{14}{15}$